gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McJeff
I hate switching between two or more userpages to follow a conversation. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Remember to post in the conversation, not at the bottom of the page, and please indent your posts properly. I am a Bureaucrat on this wiki. Ask me if you have any problems or suggestions, or if you spot anything bad __TOC__ Userbox font-family How to change the font on userboxes from arial to times new roman? thank you. Lyrixn 08:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :face="Times New Roman"Text you want to change/font, replacing the [ ] with < >. :Like so. McJeff (talk this way)/ 12:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Images I have restored some of the images I uploaded and attached licenses. Mind if I do the same for other useful, but unlicensed, images from other users? 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 18:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Go right ahead. McJeff (talk this way)/ 12:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Blocking the Vandals Hi McJeff, it's Ilan xd, can you block User:Moe100.3, he vandaled in many characters pages and wrote wrong information about their age and status. Ilan xd 16:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Hey McJeff why are you deleting all the trivia? Ilan xd 15:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Because it's the rules. :Besides, about half of the trivia that people post should go in the actual articles not just stuck on a trivia list at the bottom of the page, and the other half of the trivia is useless crap about as trivial as the sky being blue. :Trivia lists are just ugly sloppy useless natter magnets. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::So put that information in the actual article? Ilan xd 15:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::What if the trivia has been changed to Notes? will it be appropriate then? because some trivial facts are useless indeed like it says in the policy you mentionedUchiha.Sasuke.B 23:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) User rights Hi Jeff, I accidentally removed my Bureaucrat rights, I removed the admin rights to see if it would say Bureaucrat next to my name in the new profile design, could you please give me them back, thanks :). Tom Talk 18:27, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Doesn't matter Merrystar has sorted it. Tom Talk 19:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Gregallz5 The guy has been harassing me for a few days. Should I block him? 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 05:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Me harassing? I was telling 'em some truths it's not my fault that they wanna play the "H Card" just 'cause they wanna be little me 'bout stuff I knew, they started it, block 'em if it's gotta be someone getting blocked init? ::I wouldn't say Greg is harassing you, Haruhi, so much as he's very poorly arguing his case by means of the "You're a foreigner and I'm not" fallacy. Unfortunately, I'm not qualified to know which one of you is right since I'm an American and not familiar with the US scene. Haruhi I suggest you just ignore him for the time being, I've warned him about civility. As for the content dispute Dan hasn't been active on the Wiki for a while, but I still talk to him on AIM so I'll ask him to weigh in if he gets a chance. McJeff (talk this way)/ 12:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Patrollers Hi Jeff, what do you think about making some of the users patrollers and giving them Rollback rights? We currently don't have any and I think we could do with some. Tom Talk 13:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds alright to me, there's quite a few users who I think would make good patrollers. McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Shall I put something on the noticeboard or shall we just pick the users we think would make good patrollers? Tom Talk 21:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm alright with whichever way you'd rather do it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC)